tunnelsnovelsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Laboratories
The Laboratories are the buildings where the Styx perform experiments. They are located in the Colony. The Scientists work in them, performing many jobs. Often captured Topsoilers are forced to work in the Laboratories and develop weapons/tools for the Styx. In the series Sometime before the series, Drake was captured by the Styx during an unsuccessful mission to gather information about the Colony. He was brought to the Laboratories and tortured by the Styx to develop their rifle scopes. A small, dingy room in the Laboratories was all he knew for a year, before he escaped in the Deeps. Closer: The Second Officer is ordered by the Styx to give Mrs. Burrows to the Scientists in the Laboratories. They plan to dissect her brain and find out how she resisted the Dark Lights for so long. Two Scientists, a professional and his apprentice, prepare her in a room for dissection. During the fight against the Styx, Drake and Chester make it to the Laboratories. They use tranquilizer darts to knock out the guard and enter the North Block. Drake plants explosives to destroy the building, while Chester finds pathogen storage rooms. While exploring Chester runs into the Second Officer, and the two quarrel (the officer treated Chester badly in his time in the Hold in Book 1). They are broken up by Drake and Mrs. Burrows, who is in the room. As they prepare to escape the lab, Eddie appears and activates Drake's Dark Light programming. After revealing his true motives, he locks the group in the room. The door is too protective to break through, so Mrs. Burrows has Colly bite Drake, snapping him out of it. The group runs out of the North Block just before it explodes. The Second Officer tells Mrs. Burrows, Drake, and Chester to go, as he plans to make an excuse about what happened. The Old Styx recieves a message from the Scientists about the loss of half of their Laboratories in one hit, causing him to rage in his office. Spiral: The Styx consider the Second Officer a hero after the destruction of the Laboratories, because he chased after Drake, Chester, and Mrs. Burrows as they fled (at least according to the story he told the Styx). Description The Laboratories consist of two identical rectangular buildings connected by a walkway. They are 2 stories high. Outside the buildings there is a guard's booth, with a Colonist inside. The left building is the North Block and the right building is the South Block The North Block: The first floor is used to develop viral weapons like Dominion, while the second is used to store viral samples like the Plague of New Germania. There are rooms where dissections are performed by the Scientists. The South Block: Behind the building is a brick-red chimney which conveys fumes from a basement incinerator to the surface. This is where the Scientists burn their failed experiments. Styx genetic manipulation is practiced in this lab building, with the goal of improving their genome and bettering their race. Category:Places Category:Closer